Travelin' Soldier
by Echizen-Momoko
Summary: One shot Story CanonxOC!


Inspiriert Vom gleichnamigen Song "Travelin' Soldier" von Dixie Chicks

Flippy x Momoko

Der Junge , Grünhaarige Soldat erreichte die Bushaltestelle. In seiner Camoflage Uniform, mit Koffer und seinem Marschbefehl stand er an dieser und wartete auf seinen Bus. Da er recht früh dran war beschloss er, sich in ein kleines Cafe zu setzen und die Zeit dort verstreichen zu lassen. Unruhig und unwohl sass er da und sah sich um. Nun würde er also seine Heimat verlassen, ab nach Vietnam um dort gegen die Vietcongs zu kämpfen.

Soviele Geschichten hatte er schon über Kriege gehört, er wollte schon immer seinem Land dienen und doch war da diese ungewissheit...

Es dauerte eine weile bis er die Bedienung schliesslich bemerkte. Ein Junges Mädchen, etwa in seinem Alter mit langem blauen Haar und genauso blauen Augen. Sie musste seinen etwas schüchternen und unsicheren Blick bemerkt haben und schenkte ihm daher ein warmes und freundliches lächeln damit er sich vielleicht etwas wohler fühlen würde.

"S..Sag... würde es dir was.. ausmachen dich etwas.. zu mir zu setzen?" stiess der Junge Soldat unsicher hervor. Er traute sich kaum sie anzusehen viel zu schüchtern wirkte der junge Soldat in ihren Augen. Sie schwieg eine weile ehe sie ihm erneut ein lächeln schenkte "In einer Stunde habe ich Schluss, und ich kenne einen Ort wo wir hin können" sofort hob er seinen Blick und blickte sie fast schon verwundert an das sie einwilligte nach der Arbeit Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen.

Natürlich willigte er ein, bestellte sich etwas zu trinken und wartete geduldig bis ihre Schicht zuende war ehe die beiden zu einem nahegelegenen Pier spazierten und sich dort hinsetzten. Eine weile herrschte stille

"ich heisse übrigends Momoko, Hargreaves Momoko, und wie heisst du?" der Soldat blicklte sie an und lächelte nun etwas wehmütig "F..Flippy... Flippy O'Connell... Freut mich Momoko" meinte er dann als Antwort. Dann wieder stille ehe nun er das Wort ergriff.

"Ich.. ich bin sicher du hast schon einen Freund... " fing er an bevor er auch sofort weitersprach um ihr keine chance zu lassen etwas dazu zu sagen. "Das.. da sist ok für mich es ist nur... ich habe hier niemandem.. dem ich einen Brief senden könnte... Darum... um.. würde es dir etwas ausmachen.. wenn ich dir schreiben würde?"

etwas unsicher schaute er sie an in der hoffnung sie würde nicht zu wütend werden, so eine bitte von einem wildfremden?

Zu einer erleichterung bekam er wieder ein sanftes lächeln und ein nicken "ich würde mich freuen wenn du mir schreiben würdest, Flippy" meinte sie, nur in einem Punkt irrte er, sie hatte keinen Freund, allerdings würde sie ihm das jetzt nicht auf die Nase binden.

Eine Weile unterhielten sich die zwei noch am Pier, bis es schliesslich zeit war für Flippy seinem Marschbefehl zu folgen. Momoko begleitete ihn noch zum Bus und blieb auch bis er wirklich eingestiegen wäre.

"Pass auf dich auf da drüben ja?" meinte sie mit einem lächeln als er sich nochmal zu ihr umgedreht hatte. Er nickte und beugte sich leicht vor um ihr einen kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. "Du auf dich auch" meinte er ehe er nun entgültig einstieg und sich am Fenster hinsetzte um noch eine Weile Blickontakt zu ihr zu halten. Der Bus fuhr los und Momoko blickte diese noch eine ganze weile nach bis dieser in der ferne verschwand.

Schon ein paar Tage darauf erhielt Momoko tatsächlich den ersten Brief von Flippy. Aus der Militärsstation in Kallifornien. Er und viele andere Soldaten warteten darauf nach Vietnam gebracht zu werden. Er beschrieb er wie es dort so war, was er die Tage so trieb und das er bereits jetzt etwas Heimweh habe.

Der nächste Brief kam schliesslich aus Vietnam dann de rnächste und der nächste. Seinen aktuellsten Brief las sie sich auf ihrem Sofa im Wohnzimmer durch.

"Meine liebste Momoko,

Ich hoffe, dir geht es gut... Hier geht es ziemlich übel zu.. Selbst in der Nacht ist es nicht ruhig, schlafen ist schier unmöglich. Allerdings habe ich durch diese Schlaflosen Nächte viel Zeit zum nachdenken gehabt und ich glaube... das ich mich in dich verliebt habe.

Zwar habe ich versucht diese Gefühle zu ignorieren, aber es gelingt mir nicht mehr.

Dank dir, ist es hier drüben auch einigermassen erträglich...

Wenn es mir hier zuviel wird, denke ich einfach an diesen Tag am Pier mit dir, und wenn ich meine Augen schliesse, kann ich dein wunderschönes lächeln vor mir sehen...

Ich hoffe, das dieser Krieg ein schnelles ende nimmt und ich dieses lächeln wieder mit geöffneten Augen vor mir sehen kann.

Und nun... Sei unbesorgt, aber ich werde dir eine Weile nicht schreiben können. Pass auf dich auf.

Dein Flippy"

Sie lehnte den Kopf zurck an die Sofalehne mit einem tiefen seufzen, also war es auch ihm passiert. Wer hätte gedacht das man sich auf diese Weise verlieben könnte? Umso mehr freute sie sich auf dne Tag, an dem er zurck kehren würde, an dem keiner der beiden mehr alleine wäre sondern zu zweit vereint.

Wie Flippy angekündet hatte, kamen die nächsten wochen und Monate keine Briefe von ihm. In den Nachrichten wurde alles schön geredet wodurch keiner ahnte, was für zustände im Kriegsgebiet herrschten.

Die wochen verstrichen weiter und ihr Bruder Kamui schleppte sie mit einem Freund zu einem Baseball spiel. Sie selber konnte sich nicht so sehr begeistern wie ihr Bruder und sein Kumpel. Sie stand da mit ihrem Getränk an welchem sie schlürfte und betrachtete das Spiel. Dann ein Unterbruch, eine Marschband begann zu spielen und eine Durchsage ertönte. "Senkt eure Häupter für die in Vietnam gefallenen Soldaten"

Eine Durchsage die man in den letzten Wochen dutzende male hörte und sah, dieser Sinnlose Krieg forderte ihrer Meinung nach einfach zuviele Opfer, umso besser wenn er endlich vorbei wäre.

Sie hob den Blick um den auf der Tafel eingeblendeten Namen zu lesen wie alle anderen Besucher ebenso nur um den Kopf dann direkt wieder zu senken und weiter über das Spiel zu brabbeln da es niemanden so wirklich zu interessieren schien, doch in mitten der Menge knallte ein GetränkeBecher auf den Boden, der Inhalt floss über Den Boden und ein paar Meeresblauer Augen starrten fasusngslos auf die Tafel die mittlerweile bereits wieder den Spielstand zeigte, dennoch konnte sie den Namen noch immer deutlich vor ihren Augen sehen

Flippy O'Connell

Ihre Augen füllten sich it Tränen, in ihrem Kopf wirbelte alles durcheinander, erst nach ein paar Minuten begann ihr körper zu zittern, die Tränen flossen endlich über ihre Wangen. "lüge... Lüge... Lüge..! LÜGE!" Das Junge Mädchen schrie verzweifelt auf, was in der Menge kaum beachtet wurde und wenn, dann wurde sie nur merkwürdig angesehen, keiner nahm sich die Zeit doer machte sich die mühe, sich um das trauernde Mädchen zu kümmern. Erst etwas später bemerkte Kamui schliesslich, das seine jüngere Zwillingsschwester weinend und schreiend in der Menge stand.

Das Spiel vergessend kümmerten sich er und sein Kumpel sofort um diese, erfuhren was für ihren zustand verantwortlich war und versuchten ihr bestes um sie zu beruhigen.

Tage lang verschantzte sich das Junge Mädchen in ihrem Haus, ging nur raus wenn es zwingend notwendig war und schliesslich erhielt sie von einem Soldaten ein Paket in welchem ein paar Persönliche Dinge von Flippy waren, welche er verfügt hatte das sie diese, im falle seines Todes erhalten sollte. Schluchtzend drückte sie das Camoflage Hemd an sich und vergrub ihr Gesicht darin, Ihre Liebe würde niemals enden und sie würde weiterhin auf den Brief warten der ihr sagen würde

a Soldier is coming home


End file.
